


跟Kyle說聲生日快樂吧

by reader3310



Category: South Park
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, just a little Creek, not typical kind of birthday celebration
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 不知道哪一年的、為什麼這麼簡樸的Kyle生日。噢拜託，我自己是不懂怎麼過生日啦，但我知道他們的生日大概沒那麼簡單。





	跟Kyle說聲生日快樂吧

「你來了。」  
KLYE捧著他慣喝的黑咖啡喝了一口之後吐舌，黑咖啡的苦味讓他剛剛被法律文字繞得亂七八糟腦子終於清醒了一些。膝上仍放著他那個大概可以當武器的課本，他嘆了一口氣繼續埋入書海。剛剛幫他到了杯黑咖啡的TWEEK起身離開，與TOKEN和CLYDE打了聲招呼，然後被埋伏在另一邊、剛剛從課上回來的CRAIG攔下來親了一口——別問他怎麼知道的，TWEEK標誌性的小聲尖叫裡面混雜著他完全不想聽到的嘟囔，這幾乎是咖啡廳傍晚的名場面了。  
「AH！CRAIG！等等！」  
「一下就好……。」

「你們是覺得這樣很好玩嗎？」  
等到CRAIG終於結束，在另一邊的沙發坐下，KYLE頭也不抬的問道。  
「講得好像你們平常就沒這樣似的。」CRAIG輕鬆地讓自己陷在沙發裡，舒適的嘆了一口氣之後就發出像是喉頭被扼住的哭腔：「KY…LE…。」  
對此KYLE只是揮揮手叫他閉嘴，算算時間，那個被模仿的對象差不多就要到了，現在還在打橄欖球校隊的STAN在力氣上不是什麼好惹的人，雖然他好像又莫名的優柔感傷（噢這個老毛病了），但這兩個人打起來總是會為TWEEK帶來麻煩。  
門鈴輕響，STAN和KENNY兩人背著吉他踏進店裡，理所當然的，卸下背上的重擔之後，STAN直接像個爛泥一般掛在KYLE的身上，聲嘶力竭地叫著：「KY…LE...」，KYLE象徵性的聳肩打算掙脫但隨即放鬆下來，任由他的超級好朋友將頭靠在他的肩膀上，而另一頭的KENNY則是翻了個白眼將自己丟進CRAIG正坐著的沙發。

而正當CRAIG像個被侵犯私領域的貓一般跳起來準備罵人的時候，TWEEK從廚房探出頭來要求CRAIG進來廚房幫他。不得不說時機掐的剛好，KENNY才剛剛掀開他的連帽，而STAN則掀開他一邊的眼皮。  
KYLE選擇繼續埋首在他的書堆之中。

KYLE是因為聽到CARTMAN標誌性的嗓子抬頭的，他倒是好奇今天死胖子怎麼有空來這裡——他總是在吹噓他沒空、然後賺了多少錢。不得不說那傢伙的確有些賺錢頭腦，但這沒改變他從骨子裡惹人厭的事實。STAN已經離開他的身旁到小舞台那裡開唱，吉他聲柔和的間奏讓KYLE摘下他的眼鏡揉了揉眼睛。

他聽見不知何時坐在他旁邊的KENNY打了兩個響指引起STAN抬頭，他的朋友臉上過著神祕的笑容，然後、一首歌便結束了。 

「答、答、答、答——」下一首歌在STAN輕敲吉他四拍之後開始，他先是左搖右擺，對著KYLE眨眨眼，之後他唱道：  
「Ha----ppy Birthday to YOU.」  
KYLE坐正並掃視了他旁邊的這群人，很好、都是熟面孔。大概猜到要幹嘛的他躺回沙發，雙手抱胸並抬起他一邊的眉毛。  
「Happy Birthday to YOU.」  
「Happy Birthday to YOU.」  
「Happy Birthday to dear KY…LE….」  
「Happy Birthday to YOOOOOOOOU.」  
拉長音結束在吉他的刷弦聲結束的那一刻，隨之而來的就是個短暫的靜默。  
「吼，你們真的很娘ㄟ。」KYLE首先笑出了聲，畢竟做為今天的主角總是有點微妙的害羞情緒。然後笑聲慢慢擴散，所有人笑成一團。  
BUTTERS從後廚端出一整盤「蛋糕」，上面插了兩根歪七扭八的蠟燭，所有人先刮掉上面的奶油塗滿壽星整臉，KENNY雖然貼心的是先幫他摘掉他的綠色帽子（說真的，兄弟，你該換一頂帽子了吧？）但彷彿帽子才是本體似的上面也沾滿了奶油，隨著被刮掉的奶油越來越多（Leopold，你到底塗了多少奶油啊！），塗奶油的行動漸漸從單對壽星變成了戰爭開打，奶油的底下本體才真正顯露——原來是一瓶瓶酒。

「那是我們買罐子自己回來灌的，除了KENNY之外沒有人知道裡面裝了什麼。」STAN聳肩，自發地拿了一瓶在手上，「除了這罐是我的，如果你不想要發現明天早上自己光著屁股趴在馬路中央的話最好別碰這瓶。」  
又是一陣笑聲，沒有人不知道Stan Marsh 曾經的那些豐功偉業。

確知所有人都拿了自己的那一罐之後，KYLE環伺四周，這群從小知根知底的兒時好友們就這樣陪著自己一路走到了大學、每一個都是熟面孔。知道他明天還有一堆考試知道今天不應該準備大麻煙真是太令人感動的一件事……然後他看見KENNY從他的口袋內側摸出了一根煙捲並對他咧了個微笑。  
幹！煩死了！不醉不歸啦！  
KYLE翻了個白眼，隱諱地朝著KENNY比了個中指，隨即「刷——」的一聲，他拉開瓶蓋，舉起他手中的酒。

「To Friends!」  
「「To Friends!」」

至於他把喝醉的STAN扛回寢室然後半夜被這個酒醒一半的大猩猩爬牆又是另一件事了。


End file.
